camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BachLynn23/Archive Eight
Are ya sick? Hey Bach, chu have the non replying sickness? If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 01:06, February 10, 2012 (UTC) image Um Hello, I'm new here and I would like to adopt this picture Hey bach- can i use this pic? I found it in the pic graveyard... = = Orbstar 15:25, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Kasiah Janore Claim Yes, I am working on it. Sorry, I just haven't been on in a while... Sorry again. PLEASE DON'T KICK ME OUT!!!! Warning!Severe bonkersness on its way! 21:05, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ello, i have talked to my friend arabellita about her claim, and she sent you a message on your talk page, but it was on the last archieve, and she thinks you might of not seen it, and since she cant go on the computer right now, i offered to repost it XD : Hi You've been really helpful to me for my roleplay character (Laila Rosado) so i wanted to thank you for that. Also you had last said that Aphrodite wouldn't visit her because that was a direct interferance. The first time you had said that i had changed it, so that Dione was a messenger. Just wanted to clear that out. Ara Arabellita 03:56, February 9, 2012 (UTC) so yeah :D The Ninja Was Here Stealing Your Pizza 03:07, February 12, 2012 (UTC) hai bach, i was wondering if i could take this pic from the grave yard, apperently i cant get it to come up, but the name is: Me 3.jpg (gee, what an original name) Coding Sorry to ask again Bach but can you help http://x-menroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Jared_Rudden ThanksHit me with your best shot 20:00, February 12, 2012 (UTC) help? hey, don't mean to bother you, but i was wondering if there was anything more i could do to help you and everyone out around the wiki? i'm open to anything. [[User:RubyRose17|'Precious as a Ruby']] ''Sweet as a Rose'' 20:23, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Got it. [[User:RubyRose17|'Precious as a Ruby']] ''Sweet as a Rose'' 20:35, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Should user:shooting starz chars be deleted? they've quit the wiki. [[User:RubyRose17|'Precious as a Ruby']] ''Sweet as a Rose'' 21:16, February 12, 2012 (UTC) The warning you posted on my talk page would be the second warning that I've recieved. Can you please remedy this? -AuRon Wouldn't that be a breach in wiki policy? -AuRon Changing someone's warning "level" back to one. -AuRon Alright then, I just didn't want to be doing something I wasn't suppost to be doing. Again. -AuRon Hey Bach I was wondering if you could have one of your characters perform the ceremony for my charries fake wedding I don't care which Hit me with your best shot 03:55, February 13, 2012 (UTC) My charrie Hailey LeBlanc is having a fake wedding to trick her father, and we need someone to perform the wedding ceremony, and I wanted to ask if one of yours wanted to do it Hit me with your best shot 04:23, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Jasmine Jarvis Before gel left, she offered me Jasmine back, so i accepted her...I'll make all the necessary changes to the user/char forum and stuff. Just letig you know :) [[User:Sonofapollo|'Son Of Apollo']] [[User talk:Sonofapollo|'(Send an Owl!)']] 14:57, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I found this in the "Images up for grabs" page. Can I have it for my character? Leslierue 20:04, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bachie :D Just telling ya my char Stina Miller left camp so you can change the Users/Characters forum.♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 15:48, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Bach I have this character, Laila Rosado that you've been reading, and it's been a while but no one had claimed her. I was just wondering, have you guys denied claming her? Thanks Ara Arabellita 07:15, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Of course i'm still working on my claim. I thought no-one had seen that latest version of it so i was waiting for someone. I'll work on it tonight. Thanks Ara Arabellita 18:16, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Yea, I got permission from Lott to do it, I put it on the use/character forum...didn't you see? - 18:25, February 16, 2012 (UTC) sorry Hey, sorry I disappeared, my ipod died. On my phone now. Can't do skyype, though. Also, car troubles, so I won't be on till 7 or so. Think you can wait for me? Kingbirdy 21:58, February 16, 2012 (UTC) But ItsJustJake already accepted my Character OceanKing My charie Kate Beech left camp, just so you know.♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 14:43, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Do you think you could do that so nobody else gets confused OceanKing Sorry, school is sort of a priority at the moment. I thought I would have time but I guess I dont Bach, I killed off natalia BTW.Just thought I should tell you.If you can dodge a wrench, then you can dodge a ball!!!! 21:42, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Inactive BC characters Back before ghost left he asked me to put his acters in the inactive list in the cabin pages. The thing is for the BC factions there is no such list. So my question is where would one put characters that are in BC whoes users are inactive. User:Travelg Re:OMG But... I thought I already had you undying love and gratitude... :P ~Wise the Artist 05:12, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey bach, I was wondering if I could start checking claims and/or quests now. Orbstar 14:20, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi, It's me, Slagar. I'm back for good, so I'll be deleting the This character has left camp never to return..... template. Thanks - 18:16, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Grins Thanks for the welcome back : ) Slagars band(Fight me if ye dare...) Bach, I wanted to talk to you about this a couple of days ago, but since I’m at another chat right now and I fear that it’ll change windows, I’m just going to leave this message. I would like to give back Topaz to you since her page has been inactive for a long time and neither pers nor I have been rping with her. However, I still would like to keep Laryl. Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 04:26, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry… I can't do the job ATM, I can do it tomorrow, or u can give ze job to someone else… If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 22:20, February 19, 2012 (UTC) He bach can u delete my request fro rb rights? i feel like no one is going to vote for me, and there si rly no point in keeping it. [[User:Orbstar|''Orb]][[User talk:Orbstar|ie]] 23:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC) quest hey Bach, I'm still waiting for objectives for my quest and it's been like three weeks or more.. [[User:RubyRose17|'I hold with those who favor fire.]] [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'''Gettin' hot in here!]] 23:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks that rly means a lot to me. Im gonna run again in March. [[User:Orbstar|''Orb]][[User talk:Orbstar|ie]] 00:05, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey bach is Kendra still coming on my quest?Hit me with your best shot 06:00, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Block Hey Bach, can you block user:Zakzeddd? its a sock of Zak's. Windsword7 Let the magic begin Weapons Training Well I have to find a replacement for rid in her match, but for the others they`re all set to go. I just have to send them a quick message and a link to the page, so ill do it once i get back from Paris and Barcelona first thing. - Oblivion26 Re: Block I kickbanned Zak last night and a minute later he came back onto chat with that other account. Windsword7 Let the magic begin Isn't the minimum age limit twelve? Sanity is for the weak! Hi Umm... I was creating a Hunger Games Role-Playing Wiki and I was wondering if I could use some of your coding and stuff... and if if could have a affiliation. Thanks alot! :) Here's the Link '''Mikalmt' [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 14:06, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if I could have this image from the girl's section of the photo graveyard. Thanks, JediWaterBender 22:56, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Kelsey Kelsey's claim is not Wip anymore, I finsh the history :-)there is nothing wrong with love, there is wrong denay love someone. 23:00, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey bach, some people are saying that you can give up BC spaces and get an extra major char space. Well, I have a BC space, could I have an extra Major space instead?♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 07:23, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi Admin, I am still working on that claim and you deleated it so must I start a new one? Mass Destroyer 08:36, February 25, 2012 (UTC)Mass Helena-- claim I don't know how to fix these details. If she cant get claimed like that i guess she won't. Claim Yes I'm going to work on it tommrow.Do or Do not ,there is no try 16:05, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, not to be rude oranything, but how come I was notified that my characters were being put into inactivity? I thought I told you and other admins that I'd be inactive until early March 'cause of a lot of school projects. Sider out live long And prosper 23:01, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok, sorry I didn't do that. But anyway, I'm still going to try to be active, but not as much as I once was until march. I have like 3 projects due on march 2nd. Sider out live long And prosper 00:59, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi Bach! I haven't been on for a while, and my character was never claimed, but she is not anywhere. Do you know where she went? She was Jessy Stevens. I am suppost to contact an admin. to see if i can use a photo on the "images up for grabbs" page...? my computer wont let me find photos online, so i was hoping to use one on here.... :) Starke21 16:43, February 28, 2012 (UTC) oh, one more thing, is there a difference between making a dem-god character and a satyr or a nymph character? Starke21 16:57, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Confuse mom, How many major character ican have?, 9 or 10?. Hunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 22:55, February 28, 2012 (UTC) 10 major character i going to haveHunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 23:01, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Claims Eh hey Bach, sorry for suddenly being inactive. Guess I owe you a reason. I would say I'm sorry for not doing my claims that i should, but f*ck it, im not. My cutting has gotten worse, as with my depression. I have lost time for the outside world, outside of my mind which has seemed to trap me. I have tried to get on, but I can't take some of the things users are saying to me now. I could have a list of users who have been against me and shown it these past weeks, but I don't have that much time. I will TRY to do claims, but when stress comes, y'cant avoid it, if ye get me. This is just a sorry in advance for if I'm not able to do any claims..Y'may see a blog explaining more.. Missing ya, Kitty(Dance with me!) 06:30, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Claim Ikind stuckwith Noelle's History.I think i need your help with it. Can you helpme?, MomHunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 17:01, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hai!!!!!! I was wondering how you make a badge? ShaddowGoddess gave me one and I want to give her one. ^.^ Coco.chloe 21:56, February 29, 2012 (UTC) thank you for the badge! i was about to give you mine, but then i realized that you already had it. :D [[User:RubyRose17|'Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon,']] [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'Asked the grinning bob cat why he grinned?']] 23:00, February 29, 2012 (UTC) DANKE!! Hey Bach, Danke for le badge. In return I give you mine for simply being awesome XD Hi Errr... I would really like to go over claims and I know mine are pretty bad but can I go over other people's? Orb said I was allowed to but I wanted to ask a Admin. Mikalmt [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 13:35, March 1, 2012 (UTC) : Oh... so what do I do to try to be a rollback? Mikalmt [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 14:52, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Fixed I fixed the Noelle's claimHunt like a Wolves, and be like wolf and free as wolf 15:11, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Claimed Character You deleted my characters fourm after she was claimed. now i don't know her history or anything.She was cliamed on the 16th or 17th. i don't remember i got sick on the 17th (February that is). Could you restore it please? i was sick with a massive headache and couldn't stand to look at a computer.Diana89 02:29, March 2, 2012 (UTC)Diana89 Did I do something cause you just randomly logged off Skype. "When I was alive, I was a rather cautious man thank you very much."-Ghost the Zombie 17:17, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Bach.... Please I'm sorry. Please. I'm sorry for what I said. It was stupid of me. I honestly hate being like this. Please readd me. Please I can't lose my best friend. "When I was alive, I was a rather cautious man thank you very much."-Ghost the Zombie 21:10, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Is it okay if I add some things from Harry Potter or not? Thank You! Permanent Wiki Leave I’m so sorry that my leave was unexpected, but it was required by my mom. I shall not come back soon, due to broken ends that need to be met. I have forfeited my account, but I would like this to happen: please leave my character pages up (but you can have Laryl back until my return, pretty please?), since I will be coming back, but at an unknown time with an unknown account…and, and *cries* I will miss you Bach! ~Ath~ Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 02:47, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I noticed that Zane Bellard's page had the adoption sign up, so I added it to the claiming page and User/char forum. But the char is the Head counsellor of Hypnos' Cabin, so I was wondering what I should do now?? Move up the Lt?? Artemisgirl 15:39, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Judging for the B-Day contest May I judge? "Hope. Joy. Happiness. What is mine is yours though I keep none for myself."- Moodle. 23:06, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey bach, when making a char who's BC leave, do you just add the same template as campers?♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 21:45, March 5, 2012 (UTC) claims oh, okay, I will! sorry about that!! [[User:RubyRose17|'Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon,']] [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'Asked the grinning bob cat why he grinned?']] 23:48, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Can I use this image? Dj318 01:10, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Umm... Umm... Hey Bach... umm... I was looking and you have deleted my demigod's page. I went to edit it and it was gone. Help? Maybe? Could you at least explain? Thanks - I think LucasA5972 01:21, March 6, 2012 (UTC)LucasA5972 sorry yes I am planning to work on it as soon as I can find time cause I'm currently sitting for my exams! Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 06:27, March 6, 2012 (UTC) About that b-day logo thing, can I be a judge?♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 08:17, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey I accidentally added myself to the "chat moderators" group while removing my admin and bureaucrat rights. Well it wasn't so accidental as I wanted to see if you could have those rights without being anything at all, and you can, but you can't remove them. Mind doing so? Thanks, Flamefang 08:58, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Image Srry 2 bother u but u didnt respond 2 if i could use this image Dj318 02:27, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry Bach. Please. I'm sorry. I don't see how we're too different. Please. Talk to me. I'm sorry I said that. Please forgive me. I'm sorry i drove you away. I never wanted that. I want us to be friends again please. "When I was alive, I was a rather cautious man thank you very much."-Ghost the Zombie 20:20, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry. I know you won't believe me. But i just want to say how sorry I am and to tell you that i'll work on my problems by myself. No help from anybody. I should have never relied on you as much as I did, and I regret doing that. Thanks to King i realized that i have to work on crap myself and not rely on others like I did you. I understand you want nothing to do with me and i'm okay with that. I'm sorry to have bugged you repeatedly for every little thing. I wish i could repair the damage and make it better but have a scar to show the horror I've done but that will never happen and I'm sorry. Being your friend was the best year I've had Bach and I'll always cherish the happy memories we shared. I'm sorry and I love you like if you were my own sister and I always will. Goodbye I'm sorry. "When I was alive, I was a rather cautious man thank you very much."-Ghost the Zombie 22:51, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bach I've got to get some sleep, but would you mind doing me a favor tomorrow? Could you take the Lilith's Letter category and add two sub categories (one for Camp one for BC) with the quests in them? Then add these as buttons in place of the Camp Council and Broken Covenant Summit on the navigational bar? Thanks, Flamefang 08:13, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Really? Really Bach you left just cause I entered the chat? Real mature. I wasn't gonna bug you or anything. I was just gonna say Hello and leave it at that. But whatever have your little game of avoiding me when right now I'm trying to be nice and just be friendly towards you. Whatever. When your ready to actually talk you know where to find me. "When I was alive, I was a rather cautious man thank you very much."-Ghost the Zombie 17:15, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry but info was wrong. Well I didn't know that. I thought you had left because I entered. King told me that you would never be in chat when I'm in there because of you were afraid of me hounding you. That's the information i was given and that's what I thought. I'm sorry for assuming it. But can you blame me with the information I was given? "When I was alive, I was a rather cautious man thank you very much."-Ghost the Zombie 17:20, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Help Hi, i'm starting a new wiki but need help with the templates. would u mind helping me? Dj318 17:47, March 10, 2012 (UTC) k no prob Dj318 21:07, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Image Can i use this image 4 the character i'm gonna make 2morrow? Dj318 23:09, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Image Can i use this image Bach? Dj318 02:38, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Images Well, can i use them? Dj318 03:05, March 11, 2012 (UTC) K thanks! Dj318 03:09, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Images IDK, I'm not good at this stuff and this is the first wiki I've been an active member of Dj318 03:19, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Claims Also do u know when someone will look over the claims cause i really want 2 make the character page 4 my next character Dj318 03:22, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Images Oh, sorry Dj318 03:23, March 11, 2012 (UTC) May I have this image from the Images Up for Grabs page? JediWaterBender 03:31, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Vanessa Ashley Jones Why did you delete Nessa? she was my character Landon's girlfriend. justa wonderin.Starke21 18:59, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Bach i just wanted to tell you that I am finished with The Quest for the Palladium. User:Travelg Images up for Grabs can I have the 28th one on the left plz? ShadowGoddess 01:41, March 12, 2012 (UTC) uh bach you never looked atr my BC claime again OceanKing 12:10, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Sharing Characters Can I share a character with someone that has no more character spaces Enobaria9 15:21, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Re. Shared charies k thanks Enobaria9 18:59, March 12, 2012 (UTC) she's my sister Enobaria9 02:11, March 13, 2012 (UTC) rollback hey i was wondering if there are any spots open or avalible for a rollback user? is there any possibility of a sort-of newbie to become something like that? Starke21 01:16, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ok, thanks! Starke21 01:20, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Adoption I'd like to put Caitlyn Vasquez up for adoption. Dj318 18:04, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Caitlyn Vasquez I'm just kind of bored and I think I want to leave and give up all of my characters. Dj318 16:35, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Thought you may find this interesting/amusing: http://www.cracked.com/article_19667_6-horrifying-implications-harry-potter-universe.html Flamefang 16:59, March 15, 2012 (UTC) misunderstanding? when i asked about rollback users and such, people told me i should contribute to the wiki... so i asked how i could do that and i was told i could do that by leaving comments on claims. i understood that was ok by you. was i wrong??? From me to chu! Starke21 21:36, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Can I be a le judge on the b-day logo contest?♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 09:03, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Claim: Alfie Dream I am not going to work on that claim, Thanks Football444 09:05, March 17, 2012 (UTC) quick question hey bach, now that I'm an admin can I check BC claims? or is it only those who have factions? [[User:RubyRose17|'Like, if Picasso made a person,']] [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'You'd be his masterpiece.']] 00:43, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to put Demie Robson up for adoption. LexiLexiCat 18:41, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Hai!~ Well, this link explains everything:User blog:Mikalmt/The_Online_Dating_Blog!~ I wasn't sure if I could do it and since the Aphrodite's Cabin is doing something similar... can I do it? Mikalmt [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 12:32, March 19, 2012 (UTC) : It is pretty much OOC-ish. They're doing a matchmaking booth, I think. Mikalmt [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 11:51, March 20, 2012 (UTC) yes but idk what to add Hey, can you help me make a word bubble template? the guide is a little complicated to follow.Daughter of posiedion 00:14, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm still thinking I just need help! Silver Love 07:47, March 20, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love hello, if its okay can you check if any of my pictures now are used by other people? Legandary sky 18:02, March 20, 2012 (UTC) spring fling not sure if ya got my message or not, but i can do the pages for aphrodite and persephone as well...it's a floral show for perseph? :) [[User:RubyRose17|'Like, if Picasso made a person,']] [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'You'd be his masterpiece.']] 00:05, March 21, 2012 (UTC) liberi Hey I was checking BC claims and you mentioned on one that there's still not a leader for the faction Liberi Superum ? Could I possibly take over as leader? [[User:RubyRose17|'Like, if Picasso made a person,']] [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'You'd be his masterpiece.']] 02:19, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki is still in pretty good shape. For the spotlight you'd need to drop the main page edit protection to only block new and unregistered users; I can't see any particular vandalism before the protection was raised to sysop level last fall. Let me know when you've taken care of that and I'll be happy to add the wiki to the spotlight list! -- Wendy (talk) 03:48, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :I forgot to mention it earlier, so I'll add you to the spotlight list anyhow like I said, but you do have some you might want to sort out. -- Wendy (talk) 04:19, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Spring Fling pages hey bach! i'll make spring fling pages! just let me know what you want me to do! From me to chu! Starke21 11:51, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey bach I'd love to help out making the Spring fling pages. What can I do? [[User:Orbstar|''I got the moves like Jagger!]] [[User talk:Orbstar|MLJ!]] 12:24, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Can I make the Hypnos' Cabin Spring FLing page? - 12:41, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I would love to help make spring fling pages! TanviAlicia21 I would like to help with the pages If you will have me?IceFireWarden14[[User Talk:IceFireWarden14|~The Dragon King'']] 13:00, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey. I would like to help to make a Page for the Spring Fling. So if thereis a certin one that you wanted to have someone do, i can do that, or if you just want to to make one up i can do that to. For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life. John 3:16 13:35, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I don't have a character in it, but can i do Tyche's booth? For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life. John 3:16 14:57, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I'll take Artemis' cabin if thats all right. [[User:Orbstar|''I got the moves like Jagger!]] [[User talk:Orbstar|MLJ!]] 15:49, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Images Hi, I am taking 2 pictures from this website. Tanvi Alicia21 I mean not a website, the section in the wiki called images up for grabs. Character Page Coding Signup Hi, do u know how long it normally takes for someone to design your page? It's been like 2 days from when I asked but they still didn't design it. When my friend did it she got her's designed immediately. Why is it taking so much time for me? Alicia21 Hi grandma Bach well i was wondering if you could look at my quest claim http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Returning_the_Favor_Quest&s=wl OceanKing 03:37, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hai Another photo question; can I use Gaspard Ulliel's pictures? '''Mikalmt' [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 09:23, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Woooo! Thanks! He's a French model and Actor Mikalmt [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 02:54, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Protest Hey Bach, I'm here to protest a breach of policy made by your "Bachbot" which, as you are responsible for its actions, was by extension made by you. At present, chat policy reads thus: "Also, as there are many user's here who are young, the conversations should try to remain pg-13, an occasional slip of a swear may be overlooked, but heavy swearing, cussing, name calling, sexual innuendos or harassment will not be tolerated." Unfortunately "heavy swearning, cussing, name calling, sexual innuendos, or harassment" is notoriously hard to define. Users are allowed to use the following: Damn, shit, crap, "bitch", and their variations/combinations. Other words like "F*ck" should have at least single letter replaced by an asterix as shown. Cursing in other languages is generally tolerated. All of the above is up to chat moderator discretion and is subject to the warning/dispute/appeal system discussed above." The censorship of the word "bitch" above, is in direct violation of the above policy. Similarly, the censorship of words like "ass", "asshole", and "jackass" are not explicitly violating policy, but are unwarranted censorship nonetheless. In addition to this, the censorship of asterisk'ed words may be considered to be in breach of the same policy. As a user concerned not only for the right of his free speech, but also for the continued integrity of this wikis administration, I am inclined to protest this violation as strongly as I am able. I intend to take this to the highest level. Censorship without backing legislation is intolerable and if the administration intends to provide such backing I maintain that it must go through a vote in which all users above level five are able to vote, given that it directly affects each and every one of them on a daily basis. Rather miffed, Flamefang 08:37, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Uhh.. Bach. Could you accept my Opus Superum claim - Forum:Audric Odilone? A compliment is something like a kiss through a veil. -Victor Hugo 11:16, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello, i just wanted to say that i am taking the pic Jordan4.jpg off of the pics for grabs, for a claim. Then Peter came up and said to him, “Lord, how often will my brother sin against me, and I forgive him? As many as seven times?” Jesus said to him, “I do not say to you seven times, but seventy times seven. 13:35, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Bachbot made the edit and since it's something you control I could only assume that it was you or a program Bachbot was designed to follow, I wasn't aware that HoR had access to it. That aside, I'm not sure why you seem to think I'm having a tantrum? I was bothered, yes, but not angry and lashing out or anything. The message was simply strongly worded. The reason I am so bothered by this is because I've been on the wrong side of censorship multiple times before, it wasn't passed by an actual vote, and it's in direct breach of policy. On top of that, the words censored seem almost entirely arbitrary. I can totally understand some of the harder curses like F_ck and C_nt etc. but "jackass"? Really? Additionally, if you actually want to look at the PG-13 rating, all of these words minus the harder curses I mentioned are allowed in movies and videogames of that rating. Given that 13 is the age required to sign up for Wikia, and that the majority of our users are above that age, they should be able to handle themselves around a few cursewords. There's no reason to handicap much of the community for the convenience of a few. Flamefang 17:31, March 23, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't matter whether people cared or not, it was a violation of policy and outright censorship. Somebody has to say something. I'm glad to see that my voice had an effect. Flamefang 18:05, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Good, I don't mind too much why it happened, only that it happened and without significant disturbance. Flamefang 18:09, March 23, 2012 (UTC) i've read all the percy jackson series....and i just joined and so..... (not trying to be stupid or anything) but how are you supposed to make a character in this rp wiki??? (i have been on other rp wikis and made characters) Fireh! Let the Hunger Games begin!! 20:22, March 23, 2012 (UTC) can you help me? i still dont understand how to make a character...... please help....... Fireh! Let the Hunger Games begin!! 12:47, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, sorry to bother you, but you never responded to my question before. I was wondering if I could use this image: from the "Images Up For Grabs" page? I was wanting it for a character that I'm going to try and get claimed soon. Leslierue 13:30, March 25, 2012 (UTC) New Person to wiki One of my close friends have recently come onto Camp Half-Blood roleplay (name on wiki Time is running out...). I was wondering whether you're supposed to have that "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood" thing on your profile page? Timey has been here for about 3-4 days, and when i became a role-player, i literally got mine at once, but she hasn't got hers. Thanks Ara Arabellita 05:17, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay thanks. I'll tell Timey, because she was really worried that she wasn't able to do stuff on Camp Half-Blood and wasn't accepted on the role-play. Can she still do everything, like creating a role-play character? Thanks Ara Arabellita 19:09, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thank you, i'll pass the message along to Timey. Would Timey get the Level thing when she is a week old? Thanks Ara 21:15, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Timey wants to get her character up and running asap, so she's post her character up for claming soon. Thanks Ara Arabellita 21:22, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Hai Bach Um can I use this pic? Silver Love Hey, could you tell me what can I redo in my application, so I can be claimed? Thanks :) EchoDarkness Image revert? wait what happened with the image? i dont get it. From me to chu! Starke21 19:10, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Ohhhh I am sooo sorry! I usually change the name if it has the same name.. i must have forgotten!! sorry 'bout that! From me to chu! Starke21 19:16, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Affiliates Hey BachLynn, I would like to affiliate this wiki to my founded wiki: Camp Izanagi Wiki. I need more editors. The details are there. Thanks! Hyugabyakugan[[User blog:Hyugabyakugan12|'12']] 10:48, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, Keilana is up for adoption again since Silver left so I put you as the contact user on her page. 10:12, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah... Wasn't sure what to do, even after I read the inactivity policy. But basically, I'm leaving the wiki because I'm a bit busy failing all of my classes XD. But, I decided to leave my characters Trent Blackwood and Dante Coltello to my cousin Ducks-r-homicidal . But she wants to know if she can make Dante a minor character, because she already has one Eros kid. I'm just going to edit it there pages and put them as her character... So yeah. Just talk to her about it. I smoke rocks not really, but I act like I do 23:14, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Than Dante can be dead. But do I have to actually have like a funeral for him? Want to hunt down a duck? Just ask 23:29, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Ghost dead like Casper the friendly ghost Want to hunt down a duck? Just ask 23:44, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, hope you don't mind that I borrowed your chart layout for my agenda. It's just rather convenient. D8 She's hooooot >~< blegh 14:58, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I forgot to mention I never adopted Sparky's character, Dallas. She said to either delete him or put him up for adoption, she doesn't really care Want to hunt down a duck? Just ask 19:42, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Question about returning I apologize for my sudden dissappearance a while back. Life threw me some curve balls and I suddenly had no time at all to get to the wikis. I am slowly starting to work time back into my schedule for them and would like to return to this site eventually. Do you foresee any problems with me doing that? Also, will I have to start my rank over again? Take your time replying, since I am still trying to rebalancing my time right now. Thanks. LongClawTiger 23:40, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Image hey could i use/take this image from the Images up for grabs page? Blonde-cute-girl-hair-sun-Favim.com-213752.jpg ? Can I use this image from the images up for grabs page for a char I'm working on? There is method to my madness- ranger lucy 04:58, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Bach. :) A compliment is something like a kiss through a veil. -Victor Hugo 06:01, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Bach, why do the love powers work solely on the opposite gender? This seems a tad limiting... not to mention judgemental. I also realize one of the powers works on gays / lesbians too... but what if a character is bi/pan/poly? Though it's not just one power... and again, why only gays/lesbians? There are bi's and such as well. 15:02, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I was just waiting for her to get claimed, or for someone to tell me what I needed to change. Solame 18:01, March 31, 2012 (UTC) When... When am I unbanned from chat? It's been three days so I'm supposed to be unbanned sometime today, so when am I unbanned? Me Joining Hiya!!! I was wondering if I could join this wiki. I have read and will obey all the policies. Please leave a reply on this page. Thanks!!! MoonBird!!! You sound so nice! HOPEFULLY my charcter makes it............ (She always wanted a dog! Or a lizard.... So please! Send!) But anywho,I love your charcters and your profile!!!! Its SOOOOO awesome! Comment back, Inkypink2476 Return details I think I have enough time to jump back into things again, but not with the full cast of characters I had before. If you could just restore Andre please, that should be enough to keep me busy for now. I plan to explain his absence as a return home to care for his sick father and keep the family business going for a bit. LongClawTiger 17:41, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much. Editing him and getting him back into camp now. :) LongClawTiger 17:59, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Something Long Overdue Deletion Can you delete my character, Kane Greene? Thank you. Remember my little elves, be who you are because YOLO 02:47, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Claiming Hi, can you claim Jessica Mossillia?It was on hold till March 25th and now it's pass that, so I though that now someone could claim me. Tanvi 12:50, April 3, 2012 (UTC)Alicia21 Darla Swar Darla hasn't had a response from the leader of Liberi Superum and its been quite a while. I was just wondering if I could get her claim looked into an recieve the response so I can start the character page for her. Message me if there is a change and please tell me if this is too much of a request. :) Hellvsheaven 14:37, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Ummmm don't delete the Kane Green page because Mikalmt wants to adopt him. Remember my little elves, be who you are because YOLO 04:39, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Hai Well, I adopted Kane Greene so does he count as a minor character? M''' [[User:Mikalmt|'''i]] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'k']] 06:28, April 5, 2012 (UTC) This thing wont let me be claimed. Qwenter 17:23, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Liza hey, i don't know how but some thing happened to Liza's page and the comments section is all weird now. Can you fix it? Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 23:34, April 6, 2012 (UTC) how to hey bachie, how do you customize the message that appears when you someone writes on your talk page, and the notifications in chat? i'm trying to edit them for my wiki but i cannot figure it out. thanks, [[User:RubyRose17|'RubyRose']] (I'll tell you no lies) 15:52, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hey Bach, thanks for leveling me up a few days early xD I appreciate it. If you need anything, let me know! BC Spots Can i trade 2 BC spots for 2 camp spots? Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 00:13, April 8, 2012 (UTC) k thanks. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 00:20, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Isabella Marlin is actually what i made, i thought i renamed the claim. i changed the gender cause i had too many male chars :P Cheers Y'all Sincerely, The Yak 04:37, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Constance Lee I'm putting Constance Lee up for adoption. I already did the template thing, and put her on the list in the claiming forum. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 18:52, April 9, 2012 (UTC) BC Spots Can i also trade my remaining 2 BC spots for two more Camp spots? Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 21:30, April 9, 2012 (UTC) i traded 2, but can i trade all of them? Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 21:38, April 9, 2012 (UTC) k. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 21:51, April 9, 2012 (UTC) What happened to using th e template for Swallow's page? Also, could you take the shadow-y bit down, so there is less? It's a little hard to read. - "Music is Peace, and Peace is Happiness..." ~ LoveCatsOwls 06:49, April 10, 2012 (UTC) unclaimed section question i just wanted to know how often the unclaimed section is being checked. :D sorry for disturbing you.WillowQuaffle106, Hipsters do it in Helvetica 13:50, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bach, I'm still kind of new but I've been role playing for over a week. I was wondering about the levels. Does someone update your level or do you do it yourself? Leslierue 01:18, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. My first claim was approved on either the 28th or 29th of March and I was wondering why I was still entry level, considering that's about 12 days ago by my count. Thank you for explaining, Leslierue 01:35, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Forum:Sam Lee Uhmm.. Hey.. I already changed the History of this page . Can you please claim it..?! Why? Hello Bachlynn, I was just wondering why you deleted my character page: Gregorius Peeverell? I know I have been incative and such but I didn't say anything about not coming back. If possible, can you please restore it? Thank You. Cosmiggy ♥, 15:02, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Just to let you know i am putting Lyana Grace up for adoption Where Rocking Horse People Eat Marshmellow Pies 04:34, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Hai :) I'm totally sorry to bother you, but I put Erin de Young up for adoption and Sam Grey is away from Camp and the template guide says that I should inform you. “It's better to be unhappy alone than unhappy with someone.” -Marilyn Monroe 19:53, April 14, 2012 (UTC) R.E Claim Yes,I am, I'm waiting for someone to Claim it. claims and such my computer isnt working right, so i cant go on chat.. can you still test me? I've got that One Thing, do you? - One Direction. 21:17, April 16, 2012 (UTC) test ok, on the claim: it needs 3 godly parent choices, and i dont really understand the childhood... it was unclear who the dagger was thrown at.. there is more, but i need to send you that later. I've got that One Thing, do you? - One Direction. 21:54, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I noticed that you were the only one up for Help with the god/goddess of the month contest on the To Do List 2012, and i was wondering if you needed help there, thanks! Katep525 Holomessage me!! Colossians 3:13 Bear with each other and forgive whatever grievances you may have against one another. Forgive as the Lord forgave you . 22:30, April 16, 2012 (UTC) thankss!!! thaaank youuu!!!!! so i should go put my name on the page? I've got that One Thing, do you? - One Direction. 14:55, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Help Excuse me Bach, I've finally learned how to make those small boxes so can I also help in recoding the god pages?"Broken_fireSmile!You only have one chance to live, my friend. ☺" 11:55, April 18, 2012 (UTC)